


Handle It

by battybatzgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Luke, Chair Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, luke is a cinnamon roll but is hot while doing it, luke riding han in the cockpit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battybatzgirl/pseuds/battybatzgirl
Summary: "Out of all the fantasies involving Luke he had conjured up in his head, this particular situation had never really crossed Han’s mind, but boy he wouldn’t be forgetting it anytime soon."Luke riding Han in the cockpit of the Falcon.(Or, another fill for the Kink Meme Prompt: Luke is an absolute, whimpering mess while riding Han.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I got sucked into the Star Wars fandom. Somehow I also got attached to these two. Ugh. Okay, have some porn.

It had started with a small peck of the lips, and had escalated from there. They had fucked a few times, but never quite like this. Out of all the fantasies involving Luke he had conjured up in his head, this particular situation had never really crossed Han’s mind, but boy he wouldn’t be forgetting it anytime soon.

Luke let out a whine, bringing Han’s attention back to the present. Han shifted slightly in the pilot chair, letting out a huff as he felt Luke’s body naturally readjust and sink slightly lower onto his cock.

They were the only ones still awake aboard the _Falcon_. The team had a rough day of running away from smugglers and ships from the Empire, so it made sense Chewie and Leia wanted rest. It was either that, or it was Luke using Jedi mumbo jumbo to keep the other two asleep.

Not that Han was complaining; it was quite a sight to have bare Luke Skywalker riding him in the cockpit while there didn’t seem to be any other living beings around but the stars.

Luke’s hands were scrambling to get a grip, fluttering from the back of the chair’s headrest, to the nape of Han’s neck, to finally resting on Han’s shoulders. His thin fingers dug into the fabric of Han’s shirt, which somehow still remained on despite their earlier fumbling for clothing.

“Shit, kid,” Han gasps, tightening his grip on Luke’s hips. “You’re good at this.”

Luke breathes out a laugh, slightly muffled against the skin of Han’s neck. “I got around on Tatooine,” Luke replies, his voice somehow coy despite how his body is impaling itself on Han’s dick.

Han ignores the sudden flush of heat that most certainly did not come from being jealous, because Han Solo did not get jealous, especially not over _this_ little twerp. Still even in the dark, Luke’s eyes had a way of shining to rival the stars glistening behind him. It was enough to make a man go crazy.

“Did you now?” Han mutters into Luke’s chest, turning his head and swiping his tongue across one of the kid’s nipples when he rose up again. Luke sucks in a breath, bites his lip, and lowered himself back down, taking every inch of Han like a pro. Han bites the inside of his cheek to hold back a whimper; Luke was going so _slow_ , but damn it felt good.

“Mmm,” Luke hums, nodding once. His ridiculous hair bounces with the movement, his bangs starting to stick to his forehead. “’M not a kid.” He meets Han’s eyes, his gaze practically burning. “I can handle it.”

Luke should have known not to say something like that. Han, being the bastard he is, can’t resist screwing with Luke a little—more so than he is already. He moves his legs around to be spread wider and plants his feet on the deck, and waits until Luke sinks back down before he uses his leverage to lift his hips up off the chair, trusting deeper into Luke.

The kid squeaks, his fingers digging harder into Han’s shoulders, causing Han to hiss. Shit, Han can feel him clenching around his cock at the unexpected intrusion. Luke was so _tight_.

“What?” Han pants, smirking and meeting Luke’s eyes. “Thought you could handle it.”

Color rises to Luke’s skin, flushing him deliciously from his cheeks down to his neck. Han licks a stripe up Luke’s neck, loving how the kid’s skin breaks out in goosebumps.

“Never said I couldn’t,” Luke snaps back, and as if in retaliation, lifts himself up so far that only the tip of Han’s cock is still inside before dropping suddenly back down.

Han nearly chokes. Luke does it again, and again, until he is rising and falling steadily, taking Han deep into his tight heat with every bounce. Han begins to thrust up into him when he comes down, slapping their hips together.

“Han,” Luke whimpers, shaking his head as if he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “O-oh.”

He’s still biting his lip, making it red and swollen, and by the stars if Han doesn’t want to bite them himself, make them raw and bloody, maybe shove his fingers into Luke’s mouth to keep his lips open to make it impossible for him to muffle his sounds. Or, maybe he could stuff a sock in the kid’s mouth to finally get him to shut up for once while Han took him from behind, leaving no question as to who Luke belonged.

Han’s cock tightens at the very thought, and he lets out a deep groan. He pulls Luke down by the back of his neck, one hand tangling in the messy mop of blonde while the other remains steadily grasping on his hip. Han’s tongue dives into Luke’s mouth, pouring out heat and passion.

Luke whines and his hands coming to rest at the bottom of Han’s neck, losing his grip a bit so that Han’s next thrust nearly throws him off the chair altogether. Han wraps an arm around Luke’s trim waist to keep him upright, pulling Luke closer and pressing their chests and hips tightly together. Luke’s own cock is trapped between them, and Han can feel it pulsing against his stomach, even though the fabric of his shirt.

Luke arches and breaks the kiss with a moan that’s louder than before. “Oh _stars_!” He flushes, and throws his head back when Han thrusts up again. “Nnngg!”

Han smirks again, and presses a soft kiss against the hollow of Luke’s throat. “Hold on, kid.”

Now that Han has a target to aim for, he thrusts up into Luke again, creating a rough rhythm that has his little Jedi bouncing up and down in earnest now. Luke’s arms are wrapped around Han’s shoulders, his face buried into Han’s neck. His mouth is open against Han’s skin, letting out moans and cries that Han hopes aren’t loud enough to wake the other passengers.

Luke’s noises are starting to get higher, more desperate, and Han can feel the heat in his own stomach tightening. And Han, being the gentleman that he is, untangles the hand he has in Luke’s hair and slips it between their sweaty bodies, rubbing the dripping head of Luke’s cock.

That’s all it takes to send Luke over. The kid lets out a wail that is so beautiful but so damn _loud_ , if Chewie and Leia weren’t awake before, then they sure as hell are now. A loud sound like metal rattling rings in Han’s ears, but he can’t think, can’t focus on anything but the fluttering heat wrapped around his cock. Han gets about two more thrusts in before he bites into Luke’s shoulder and lets out an almighty groan as he comes.

For a moment, they just pant. Han lifts his head, blearily taking note of how the windows of the cockpit are fogged over. It’s then that Han notices all the headsets are knocked off their holsters and are scattered on the ground, and the other pilot chair is knocked over, snapped clean off the foundation poles holding it in.

“Hey,” Han says, his voice rough, but his irritation real. “You knocked over my chair.”

Luke lifts his head wearily, his face still flushed and his eyes glazed over. “Huh?”

Han motions to where the pilot chair is now on the ground. Luke glances over at it and shoots him as much as an apologetic smile as he can while still looking like he’s about to pass out.

“I’ll fix it.”

Han huffs but presses another kiss to Luke’s lips. As if he wasn’t going to get enough crap from Chewie about having obvious sex in the cockpit. Now he was going to have to explain how the resident Jedi used to Force to accidently knock rip out the co-pilot’s chair during sex.

Luke hums sweetly into the kiss, and Han almost forgives him. Freaking Jedis.


End file.
